galacticafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Battlestar Sword (Battlestar D3)
Battlestar Sword, was a new Atlas class Battlestar that suffered a massive explosion to its computer core six months before the attack. This explosion crippled the ship and due to the cost cutting measures of the Adar administration it was decided instead of repairing the new ship, it would be better to have her scrapped. She was offered up for sale and her hull was bought by Valcin Industries to be scrapped. Unknown to anyone in the fleet, Valcin Industries run by Victor Warrington had plans to rebuild and use her for the corporation space fleet. Days before the attack, she left the colonies to head for the secret facility with a dozen ships. The family of the crew was allowed to go with them and they will be returned by Victor Warrington on one of their long contracted liners called Picon’s Light. When news of the attack comes, Commander Wallington takes the inactive and starts a full fledge rescue of ships and civilians from the devastation while his father jumps the two of the three stations to a new location after the Cylons attack their positions. Refinery two is set to self destruct if any ship other than a colonial fleet or civilian unit. During the rescues they also gather up older fleet units and several damaged Battlestars are put into his father’s repair ships. The Battlestar'' Goliath,'' and the Battlestar'' Nebula'' are recovered. Goliath was to be destroyed during a special weapons test, and recovered. Nebula lost her bow to several nuclear missiles and is being rebuilt while parts of the Battlestar Thor which had been recovered are being rebuilt in another dock. It appears in the Monbade's story name Battlestar Sword. After leaving the Colonies, the fleet is currently in hiding. Their hiding place is the pulsar called Athena’s Heart. which is out past the redline. Fleet Dispostion: Total survivors 212951 civilian survivors on the 220 ships and 35239 ships crews rescued from disabled ships which had to be abandoned and 49642 military rescues from destroyed ships, space docks and crippled fighters and raptors. The fleet is heavily over populated, but they have started conversions on several ships into temporary housing. Ship’s Crew ''' '''Commander Jason Wallington is the commanding officer of the Battlestar Sword and future commanding officer of the Isis. His father owns Valcin Recoveries and a weapons platform out in the fringes. He is forty-six years old, married to Mellissa Daniels-Wallington. He has three children, Alex fourteen, Sunny age ten and Olivia age six. They come from Caprica. Colonel Sara Hays is thirty-two years old woman from Caprica City, Caprica. She is a fourteen year veteran who’s severed on several Battlestars. She is a fighter tactical geniuses and due to get her own Battlestar eventually. Sergeant Billy Wane twenty-six year old loadmaster of supplies, comes from Aquarion is an expert in cold weather survival. He is married, and has two children. Ensign Rick Holloway nineteen year old navigational officer on the Sword and comes from Picon. Captain Ellen Ricks, Raptor lead pilot. Commander of all Raptors on the Sword, code name Hunter, comes from Picon. Her husband was killed in the initial attack on Picon fleet headquarters. She flies Raptor 2319 '' '''Lieutenant Bryan ‘Butch’ Hanson' eco on Raptor 2319 Ensign Mark Dorian the communications officer of the Sword. He comes from Caprica City. Ensign Oliver Thaddeus Communications specialist, he comes from Caprica City Major Athena Rivers, CAG of the Sword, comes from Picon Doctor Elizabeth Connors '''she is the chief medical officer of the Sword. She comes from Aquarion ' '''Chief Henry Wallis, '''comes from Picon, and is the chief engineer of the Sword.' ' '''Ensign Hank Myers '''is a damage control officer who spotted the Cylon tracker. He comes from Picon City. Killed in chapter six. '''Lieutenant Boris Billings', Dradis control officer. Comes from Troy Corporal Susan Hawking, is a number 3 onboard the ship she has been causing problems throughout the ship. In fact, she was responsible for the damaged computer by accident. She was caught sabotaging the weapons lift by a marine and she blew the bomb, which set off the magazine. The magazine ripped apart the computer room three decks up. She downloaded and was reinserted into the ship when it docked with Scorpion Ship Yard. She made her way to the bow and deep into the crippled section. She had Alfred Black smash her head into a large piece of machinery and rendered her unconscious. He then played like he found her and she was taken to medical and treated. Lieutenant Bryon Mason a 31 year old veteran from Caprica City. Ex-colonial fleet, reactivated by the president was a passenger on the way to Valcin industries main base. He is one of the new communications officer on the Sword. And is in charge of contacting the fleet when they exit ftl. Lieutenant Helen ‘Runner’ Hastings '21 year old raptor pilot from the Sword. She is from Picon, and flies ''Raptor 1282 '''Ensign William Mathews seventeen year old ensign from Virgon Ensign Naomi Holladay 'is a 20 year old ensign assigned to the Gaoth'' as captain. She comes from Caprica. '''Ensign Richard Hark is a 19 year old ensign assigned to the Illumini as captain. He comes from Troy Lieutenant Anita ‘Slipper’ Hays flies Raptor 6345 ' ' Vipers Squadrons ' '''Golden Darts ' '''Captain Shyly ‘Hawkeye’ Pain commanding officer of the Golden Darts Lieutenant Roger ‘Hound Dog’ Cain '''second in command of the Golden Darts, he is a cousin to Admiral Helena Cain '''Lieutenant Samantha ‘Spitfire’ Flowers '''wingman to Hawkeye comes from Caprica, and grew up in the city of Isis, about forty miles north of Caprica city '''Lori Cybil is a 23 year old Medtech from Sagittarian. She is a graduate of Caprica Medical School and is on her first tour of duty.' ' ' ' Silver Darts ' '''Lieutenant Lance ‘Cracker’ Boxer '''viper pilot from Leonis ' ' ' ' '''Hell Hounds ' '''Captain Augusta ‘Striker’ Heisman killed in action, chapter 5 comes from Aquarion. Lieutenant Mathew ‘Fireball’ Blaze promoted chapter 5, comes from Caprica.' ' ' ' Black Pyramids ' ' ' ' ' '''Marines ' '''Captain Agatha Horus is a 33 year old veteran, station on the Sword as security when she was going to be decommissioned. Corporal Isaiah Mallon '''is an 18 year old new recruit. Arrived four days before the attack and assigned to Captain Horus platoon. '''Private Sandra Black is a 22 year old marine killed on Leonis Space Dock by Aaron Daniels a Cylon #4 Images is taking from Wolf Shipyards and was created by CanisD. Category:Battlestar Galactica Fanon Category:Battlestar Galactica (RDM) Category:Battlestar Chiron/Sword Universe Category:Battlestars Category:Colonial Warship Category:Ships Category:Stub-Working on it